


Save the First Dance for Me

by notthetoothfairy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/pseuds/notthetoothfairy
Summary: Who knew Kurt would find someone to slow-dance with so soon - and at his dad’s wedding no less? Klaine alternate meeting that sets off right after “Just The Way You Are”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while back and forgot to put it on AO3 as well. So, here goes!

Kurt has never been serenaded like this before but as embarrassed as he was in the beginning, he can’t help but smile brightly at his brother by the time the song comes to a close, and Finn looks right at him when he sings the last, “ _When I see your face…_ ”

He’s long gotten over his crush on his step brother (living together hadn’t been the appeal he thought it would have, and he refuses to crush on boys who keep their dirty socks lying around _everywhere_ , anyway) but it feels great getting over the issues they’ve had with one another, too.

The girls take over with an upbeat dance song now, and Kurt grins at Mercedes when she throws him a wink. He looks around briefly, watching his dad and Carole retreat to their seats with linked hands, Finn trailing behind them, and even though more and more people are coming up to dance now, Kurt figures he should probably leave the dance floor - it’s not like he’s going to awkwardly dance all by himself.

Still smiling like an idiot, Kurt turns around to go back to join his family at the table, and almost crashes into someone who seems to have stood just behind him.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry,” the guy says when Kurt lets out a little yelp, and holds out a hand to steady Kurt by the arm. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Kurt wants to assure him it’s alright, he really does, but the words get stuck in his throat because he’s suddenly eye to eye with a gorgeous guy in a suit and a checkered bowtie who’s looking at Kurt with wide eyes and is biting his lip into a worried smile.

“Are… are you alright?” the boy asks when Kurt still hasn’t managed to say anything. “Again, I’m so sorry…”

“N-no,” Kurt stammers, “I’m fine, thank you.”

The hand on his arm retracts, and Kurt pathetically finds himself following the movement with his eyes.

“You sure you’re okay?”

Kurt nods quickly. “Yeah. It was my fault, anyway…”

The boy ducks his head with a soft blush, and Kurt takes the moment he’s not being looked at to take a deep breath.

But wait, why the blush?

“No, it was my fault,” the guy mumbles. “I… was going to… you know what, I think I should-” He pauses. “No, actually. Um. I’m Blaine, and I was wondering… uh… would you maybe like to dance?”

The last words come out in a rush and Kurt almost doesn’t catch them but when he does, he feels his face heat up instantly.

A boy is asking him to dance.

A _cute_ boy is asking him, Kurt, to dance.

Kurt briefly considers saying no because as cute as… Blaine… may be, he doesn’t know the first thing about him, and he’s surrounded by friends and family who will probably have a scrutinizing eye on every single one of his steps.

But, then again… Kurt’s never danced with a boy before - Finn doesn’t count, obviously - and this one looks cute, and promising (maybe even like someone who doesn’t leave dirty socks scattered all over his room), and it’s such a happy day so why shouldn’t he just give it a go…?

Plus, he very much recalls the recent conversation with his dad about not having anyone to slow-dance with at his prom so he can’t actually let this chance pass by, right? 

“Sure,” he finally says, nodding shyly, and avoids looking at the table section or the stage when Blaine takes his hand and steers him - thankfully towards the back of - the dance floor.

It’s awkward dancing with someone you don’t know, keeping an appropriate distance between them but still close enough to make sure that they’re still kind of dancing with one another, nonetheless to a song that is neither fast nor loud enough to excuse pauses in conversations. Kurt desperately wracks his brains over what to say next, but Blaine saves him the trouble by asking, “So… you’re Kurt, right?”

“Yeah, yes,” Kurt says inanely, mentally berating himself for not even remembering how to introduce himself properly. “I’m Kurt. And- Blaine, you said, right?”

“Yup.” Blaine smiles and lets his hips sway in a silly little dance move. “Bride’s side of things… my mom’s a friend of Carole’s.”

That explains why the name doesn’t ring a bell. Kurt takes a deep breath, regaining confidence in his conversation skills. He can talk wedding details, no problem.

“Your mom is…?”

“Pam,” Blaine says. “Pam Anderson.”

“Ooooh.” Kurt nods, and he’s so caught up in trying to recreate the seating map in his head that he only notices he’s doing some sort of weird shoulder-shimmying dance when it’s too late. God, he must look so stupid. He stops dancing mid-move. “Table 7, right next to the buffet, a colleague of Carole’s, right?”

“Yeah.” Blaine stops moving too when Kurt does, and now things are even more awkward. Kurt curses himself mentally. “My mom’s a doctor. And, um, she might be the reason why I came over here in the first place, uh…”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms defensively. “Wait, so your _mom_ made you dance with me?”

Blaine’s eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly.

“No, no,” he says quickly. “That was- I wanted to dance with you, my mom has nothing to do with it. She- she just heard that you were the one who organized this wedding and she was wondering if… if I could talk to you about branching out into party organization in more general terms.”

“Oh,” Kurt breathes out. “Sorry, I’m… that was probably rude of me. Why didn’t she come to me herself, though?”

Blaine blushes. “I may have told her I knew you.”

Kurt blinks. “You don’t, though.”

“I don’t.” Blaine laughs nervously. “This is not going as smoothly as I hoped it would.”

It might quite possibly be the fact that Blaine’s smile is almost putting the newly-wed couple’s to shame but whatever it is, Kurt can’t help but tilt his head with a flirty grin.

“And what exactly did you have in mind instead?” he asks, trying to sound as sure of himself as possible.

Blaine licks his lips quickly.

“Well…” He glances up to the ceiling and bounces on his heels a little. “See, if my mom had talked to you, by now you would have probably fled the scene because she can be… uh- let’s say, intense. Runs in the family, I’m afraid. You should meet my brother. No, wait, actually you shouldn’t. That might not work out in my favor at _all_ …”

Kurt laughs. “What?”

“Never mind,” Blaine groans. “Anyway, I figured if she thought I knew you, she’d leave you alone and it would give me some time to convince you I don’t come from a family of lunatics which I’m obviously nailing right now… and, yeah, I thought we’d dance for a while and then you’d find me so charming that I wouldn’t have to actually make conversation because I obviously lack the skills in that department as well.”

“You’re not that bad,” Kurt assures him.

“Oh, please, I talked about my mother a minute into the dance.” Blaine laughs and shakes his head at himself. “And now I did it again.”

“At least you’re self-aware,” Kurt teases before going back to chuckling shyly. “So… why exactly would you go through the trouble of lying to your mother just to dance with me?”

Blaine cocks an eyebrow. “Well, it’s not that much trouble, my mom’s used to our shenanigans, and… really, why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, I mean…” Kurt looks over Blaine’s shoulder for a second before realizing the huge mistake he just made because Santana is making very lewd gestures at him. “Um. I don’t know. Forget I asked.”

“Nooo.” Blaine pouts and it looks unfairly cute. “Tell me.”

“Nobody’s ever asked me to dance,” Kurt blurts out before sighing to himself, half-embarrassed by Santana still pushing her tongue into her cheek so that it visibly sticks out and half-frustrated that he’s probably convincing Blaine that he’s wasting his time on someone who’s clearly not worth the effort.

But Blaine stays.

“So?”

“So… I don’t know, it just seems unlikely that anyone would want to.”

“Uh…” Blaine furrows his brows and somehow manages to make that look attractive as well. “Have you not actually seen yourself? When my mom pointed you out in the crowd and gushed about your decorational skills and you smiled at your dad during the ceremony, I was pretty much sold.”

Kurt feels himself blush to the roots of his hair. _He_ is the one who’s pretty much sold right now.

“Oh,” he breathes out. “Um. Thank you.”

Blaine shoots him a wink. “You’re welcome. So… since we’ve stopped dancing and you mentioned how there is a shortage of suitors - all fools, if you ask me… do you mind if I ask you a second time?”

The hopeful look in Blaine’s eyes makes Kurt smile.

“Not at all,” he replies.

“Okay, then… would you like to dance? Again?”

Kurt nods happily, takes Blaine’s hand and lets himself be pulled a little closer than before. Over Blaine’s shoulder, he can see that Santana has thankfully found someone else to make fun of. Instead, he spots Carole is talking to a woman Kurt is pretty sure is Pam Anderson. Next to them, Kurt’s dad is watching him with a fond smile on his face. Their eyes meet, and Kurt’s pretty sure he’s not the only one thinking that he might finally have found someone to slow-dance with at prom (if he plays his card right, that is).

Five dances, a tentative, barely-there kiss on the cheek and lots of friendly teasing from his friends and family later, Kurt flings himself onto his bed with a happy squeal, reading the texts from the new number on his phone.

_**Just wanted to tell you I had a great time tonight. :)** _

_**Um, I’m sorry. My mom’s pestering me about that party organization thing… would you consider planning her birthday party if I promised to help you?** _

_**Not that I’m great at planning parties, I just kinda want to see you again.** _

_**Assuming you might want to, too. You can also plan the party by yourself, if you don’t want me there!** _

_**I’ll shut up now…** _

Kurt smiles and texts back, _Tell her I’ll plan it on the condition that I get the first dance with her son._

_**You’ve got yourself a deal and a dance with my son who’s currently jumping up and down on our couch. - Pam** _


End file.
